Casmasia Bleyn
'''Casmasia Bleyn '''was a female zabrak Underboss serving the Glacius Consortium during the era of the Old Republic. Formerly a Commander in the military of the Sith Empire and a member of Ari'essa Keteris' power base during the Cold War and Galactic War, Bleyn was renowned for her fierce loyalty and leadership skills. Despite her alien nature, she was highly regarded by the men and women who served under her. During her latter years, she served as a constant presence on the field of battle on behalf of the Glacius Consortium. She operated out of the Thesh Outpost on the Consortium's capital world, Hoth. Biography Before the reappearance of the Sith Empire and the start of the Great Galactic War, Casmasia Bleyn was born on the zabrak homeworld of Iridonia. All records indicate that she had a fairly standard childhood until she enlisted in the army at the age of 18. She served with distinction and was eventually granted a position on a special forces squad that completed its first mission during the Battle of Ord Radama in 3667 BBY. Near the end of the War, her squad would participate in a number of battles including service under Jedi Knight Satele Shan in the Battle of Rhen Var against the forces of Dark Councilor Darth Mekhis. The aftermath of the Sacking of Coruscant found Bleyn and her squad busier than ever as tensions mounted between the Republic and the Sith Empire. During the first years of the Cold War, the Squad found themselves collaborating frequently with Republic SIS to spy on and sabotage the Sith Empire. During the fourth year of the Cold War, Casmasia and her squad were on Ziost attempting to get ahold of Intelligence pertaining to an alleged plan to break the Treaty of Coruscant and reignite the war. During the mission, one of the squad members accidentally tripped an alarm and the special ops force was forced to flee. Hearing footsteps fast approaching, Casmasia wheeled around to cover the rear flank of the retreating SpecForce team, she advanced slowly while maintaining fire on the advancing Imperial Troopers. Believing they would be overrun and captured, one of Casmasia's squadmates shot the controls of a blastdoor she had not yet passed through, betraying her and leaving her for dead. Instead, shocked by the betrayal and knowing her situation was impossible, Casmasia raised her hands in surrender and was arrested. She was brought before the Sith overseeing the base who recognized her as a skilled soldier and believed that her situation could be used to lull her over to the side of the Empire. He offered her a choice: defect to the Empire or be executed. Bitter at the selfishness of her former comrade, she agreed to defect to the Empire and informed them of the details of her mission as well as a number of other details pertaining to the Republic military that she could recall. She eventually rose through the ranks and became an officer, a rare honor for men and women of alien descent. Near the end of the Cold War, she came into the service of Ari'essa Keteris, a Sith Lord she recognized as a being of cold-hearted ambition. She served the Sith Lord loyally even saving her life at one point thus earning her favor. The two former a tenuous bond with Bleyn becoming blatently aware that she was one of the only people in the entire galaxy who could speak candidly with Keteris and be heard instead of killed. When Keteris abandoned the Empire for its perceived weakness, Bleyn was the first to join her and quickly became an important figure in the newborn Consortium. Category:Characters Category:Zabrak Category:Female Category:Consortium